


lamenting and confusion

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst?, Confusion, I wrote this a long time ago, M/M, Panic Attacks, but slightly more hurt than comfort, i just really liked it so im sharing it here, poor mini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: Tyler isn't doing too well and Craig doesn't know what to do.





	lamenting and confusion

Craig wasn't an idiot. 

He could see through every one of Tyler's lies. Every little thing he did, from the yelling to the fighting to the endless amount of jokes, they were all just a distraction. 

Craig knew Tyler like the back of his hand. When Tyler got into his more depressed moods like these, it always felt like he was twice as reckless as usual. 

This explains the absolute mess that Tyler's house was right now. Tyler himself was in bed, wrapped up in a couple of blankets with Kino sitting at his side. 

“Tyler,” Craig says softly. “Tyler… have you eaten today?” 

He knows that wasn't what Tyler expected him to say. But there was no use in asking if he was okay when he clearly wasn't, nor was there a point to asking what the fuck happened to the house when he wouldn't get an answer. 

So Craig simply holds up a small white foam box and smiles the best he can. “I brought you your favorite. Eggrolls and that weird chicken stuff you like so much.” 

Tyler lifts his head from the pillow, gives the Chinese food a quick glance, then rolls onto his side facing away from Craig. “I'm not hungry.” 

“Bullshit,” he argues. “Tyler, I doubt you've eaten in the past day or two. Just a couple bites, please?” 

“Fuck off,” came the response. “I just wanna be alone. Can't you go piss off someone else?” 

Craig thinks it over, then nods quietly. “Fine. I'll be in your living room.” 

He walks away, making sure to set the food in the fridge so it wouldn't spoil. With nothing else to do in this house, Craig begins to clean up the best he can. 

Tyler might feel a little better if he wasn't stuck wallowing around in empty bottles and cans, after all. 

When he's done, he decides to try again. Knocking on the door, Craig leans against the wall. “Hey, Tyler?” 

There was no response. Craig frowns at this, and knocks again. When he gets no response a second, third, and even fourth time, Craig gives up and walks inside anyways. 

To his surprise, Tyler is quietly shaking and trembling in his bed, dragging in quick, shaky puffs of air. Craig panics at the sight and rushes over. 

“N- no,” Tyler chokes out. “Go- go away, go..”  He doesn't even finish his sentence, for Craig pulls him into his arms and holds him tightly. And the instant Tyler's body is pressed against Craig's, he breaks down into hysteric, panicked sobbing. 

Craig doesn't know what to do. He's helped Tyler with panic attacks before, but none of them had been anywhere near as bad as this. He does the only thing that comes to mind and rubs Tyler's back soothingly, quietly whispering things to him. 

As big as Tyler is, he loves being held and cuddled. It was something Tyler always found embarrassing about himself. He was a big guy, he would claim, and big guys like him who own guns and badass cars shouldn't be so “weak” like that. 

“Tyler, listen to me,” Craig whispers softly, running a hand through Tyler's hair lovingly. “You're gonna be okay. Breathe, please Tyler, just breathe for me. Can you do that?” 

Tyler drags in a big, shaky breath, and then releases it in the form of sobs so strong and loud they shake them both. This makes Craig hold him closer and wrap himself around his bigger boyfriend in an attempt to comfort him. 

The two ended up sitting there- in a ball of tears and loving, reassuring whispers for quite a while. Eventually, though, the sobs turned into little cries which faded to weary, tired sniffles and whimpers. 

And then Tyler's asleep in Craig's arms, still shaking ever so slightly. 

Craig feels worn out as he carefully lays Tyler back down in bed, though he doesn't feel like he could fall asleep after what just happened. But at the same time, Craig felt a bit unsure as to what he was to do right now. 

What do you do when your boyfriend has a mental breakdown right in front of you? What do you do if your boyfriend clearly has some kind of depression, but refuses to acknowledge it? What do you do if your boyfriend refuses any kind of help or comfort? 

Craig didn't know, and it bothered him to no end. He had no idea why Tyler got into moods like these, or where they even came from. Tyler, the stubborn fuck that he is, hardly tells Craig anything of the sort. It was clear that Tyler just didn't want to worry Craig, but what was the point in that? 

Craig was as worried as he could possibly be right now. 

To clear his mind, even if for a second, he decides to take Kino on a walk. The poor dog probably needed some cheering up too, if the way he was whining over Tyler said anything. 

The walk was short-lived, though. There was a voice in the back of Craig's mind screaming for him to go back and make sure Tyler slept well and ate something the moment he woke up. There was a little voice screaming and demanding that Craig march right back to Tyler and hold him and kiss him until all the sadness and anger went away. 

But… that wasn't how it worked, now was it? 

Craig gives a bitter laugh as he opens the door, letting the happy dog loose into the house. 

He had been about to make himself some dinner, but the sound of crying makes him rush back to the bedroom. 

Tyler is sitting in bed, and he gives a tiny, weak half-sob as he sees Craig. “I- I… I th- thought you- thought you left me,” he chokes out through tears. 

Craig, on instinct, rushes over and hugs him tightly. “No, no, Tyler,” Craig says. “I would never leave you, okay?” 

The only response he gets is a pair of arms wrapping tightly around him, and Tyler's head being buried into his shoulder. 

Craig knows, in this moment, it is anything but pretty. Tyler is covered in tears and snot, his face is red and blotchy, the bags under his eyes don't help and his hair is messy and slightly greasy. Craig himself isn't any better with his dirty shirt and tired expressions, or the way he's probably about to cry too. 

Today, as a whole wasn't pretty at all. But as Tyler continues to cry into Craig's arms, he knows that tomorrow won't be pretty either, and there really wasn't anything he could do about it.


End file.
